Trouble
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: He was absent for four years. But like he always said, he'd come back to her, someday. Total Jeyton one-shot!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Heyy! Me again!  
Love Jeyton! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own the fiction, that's it. **_

"_**Dancing with your pretty mouth. Dancing with your broken eyes. Dancing when the stars go blue. In a lullaby...yeah."**__ Haley concluded, taking her headphones off. "So? How was that?" Peyton smirked. "The same. Awesome!" Haley giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I try." Peyton smiled at her as Haley turned around to look at the time. "Oh. It's three I have to go pick up Jamie from school." Peyton smiled. "How's he doing anyway? I haven't seen him in a while." Haley smiled. "He's amazing. He's all into art now thanks to somebody..." Peyton smiled. _

"_I'll see you later." Haley said, picking up her bag from the floor. "Bye Hales." Haley smiled at her friend as she walked out of the recording studio. Peyton jumped as the phone started to ring. She wasn't expecting a call. She walked over and answered. "Hello?" There was a silence. "Peyton?" A familiar voice asked, and Peyton's heart started to race. "Who is this?" She asked, tenderly. "Peyton, its Lucas." Peyton looked away from the phone. "Oh...hey Luke, what's up?" Peyton spoke nervously. "Nothing too much. Um...is Haley around?" Peyton's heart dropped. "Um...nope you just missed her." She replied a little annoyed that he didn't call for her. "Oh. Okay, bye." He said, hanging up the phone. _

_Peyton sighed as she heard the dial tone on the other end. "Bye to you too." She said, hanging up the phone and sitting down in her chair, looking at the paperwork. She glanced at the clock after a little while. 3:07. She sighed. She was expecting a new singer to come at three-ten. She didn't know much about him, only that he was twenty-two and was the guy with brown eyes, as the really specific band mate had described him as. _

_The phone rang again and she jumped back once more. Why did it ring so damn loud? She was terrified of loud noises. She picked it up and muttered. "Hello?" "Hey, is this Red Bedroom recording studios?" Peyton smiled. "Yes it is." "Hi I'm Adam, I'm in the band Jinx, and yeah our lead singer is going to be late to see you. He has to pick up his kid from school." Peyton nodded. "Yeah, okay." "Okay. Bye." _

_Peyton hung up and sighed. These supposedly cool rock singers where always late. She got back to her work on Mia. She was touring all around Europe now. London, mostly. She had the crazy life she always wanted. And Peyton was so happy she could give it to her. _

"_Daddy! Daddy! I found it!" A little girl yelled, running into the recording studio. "Jenny how many times have I told you I..." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Peyton..." He whispered, and she stood up from her chair and looked into his eyes. He was taller then she remembered. More built. More sexy. "Jake...Jake Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked, and he walked over to her with Jenny. "Dadda...who's that?" The little girl in pigtails asked, clinging to her father's leg. Jake chuckled. "Um...I'm the lead singer of Jinx. And this little girl right here...is Jenny." Peyton kneeled down to Jenny's height. _

"_Of course I know who she is! Hey Jenny! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" She smiled, and Jenny reflected it. "And the last time I saw you..." Peyton said, standing up and looking into Jake's eyes. "The last time I saw you I..." She stopped in her sentence and whispered to herself. "Broke your heart..." Jake heard this and nodded sadly. His world-weary eyes staring back at her broken ones. ""Jake, I never...said sorry." He cut her off. "Peyton, it's okay. It's in the past." She nodded. _

"_Daddy...can I go play the guitar?" Jenny asked, looking at Mia's Les Paul she had in the corner. Jake looked at Peyton skeptically. "Yeah, go ahead sweetie. But be careful okay?" Jenny nodded and ran over to the guitar. Jake walked closer to Peyton and smiled at her warmly. "So, what have you been up to? How are you and Luke?" He asked, and Peyton looked away. "Lucas and I...are...done, Jake. He proposed to me three years ago and I said no..." Jake looked at her sympathetically. "Peyton...I'm sorry." She looked back at him. "Well, technically...I said someday..." She looked into his hurt eyes. The song that he wrote for her. _

"_It's always the same, constant change, but I'll come back to you, someday." He whispered to her, and she smiled at him. "I missed you, Jake." She whispered smiling. "I missed you too, Peyton." He said, holding his arms out for her. She hugged him tightly. Remembering his scent, the way his skin felt on her, the way he touched..." _

"_I drove all night just to see your face. The way you touch, the way you taste." He whispered, and she remembered his song as she pulled away. "Jake..." Before she could speak, she felt his moist lips on hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, remembering his taste as their tongues battled it out. He held her tightly by her hips. She stroked his goatee with her hand as she had done many years before, and it still sent chills down her spine. They pulled away for a moment. _

"_Wow..." Jake smiled at her. "Yeah..." Then they remembered the first time this happened. _

"_**Wow." **_

"_**Yeah..." **_

"_**No. Yeah I mean that too! Um...Jenny, she stopped crying" **_

"_Eww! Daddy and Peyton kissing!" Peyton laughed and Jake chuckled. _

"_So...this turned out to be my best interview ever." Peyton said smiling at him. And he nodded. "Well, you know what they say, _

"_Musicians are trouble." _

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So, another random Jeyton! **_

_**Love me or hate me! **_

_**R&R! **_


End file.
